vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku?, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman1 (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?), is a fictional human character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog and the primary antagonist of the franchise. As an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building up incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor somehow is always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. History Early Life In childhood, the young Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). However, he became obsessed with the idea of an entire world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. At some point after setting out on his quest for global domination, Dr. Robotnik met Sonic the Hedgehog. While the nature of their meeting is unknown, the two of them eventually became rivals, with Sonic proving to be Dr. Robotnik's greatest enemy. After their meeting, Dr. Robotnik made several attempts to conquer the world, but at every turn, his plans were laid to waste by Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Robotnik’s first appearance was in the 1991 video game Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. He attempted to find the powerful Chaos Emeralds by conquering South Island and turning its animals into robots. Launching a full-scale assault, Robotnik was able to seize control over countless cities, factories, and lands, and transformed them into his image and polluted the very environment with his fortresses. Robotnik ordered his vast army to search for the Chaos Emeralds and build weapons of mass destruction so that his dominance would never be challenged. Luckily, Sonic the Hedgehog sped to the rescue, defeated Robotnik, saved the animals from roboticization, and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds. Thus the island was restored to its former, peaceful state. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 In the 1992 sequel Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Sega Mega Drive, the notorious Robotnik created the Death Egg, a huge, orbital space station during another attempt at world domination. He attacked West Side Island, turning its animals into robots and searching for all seven Chaos Emeralds. He was intercepted by Sonic and his sidekick Miles "Tails" Prower, who saved the animals and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds before the evil scientist. Sonic infiltrated the Death Egg, sending the Death Egg crashing back to Earth and defeating Robotnik once more. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and its expansion Sonic & Knuckles (both released in 1994), Robotnik managed to land the Death Egg on the legendary Floating Island and tricked the island’s guardian, Knuckles the Echidna into thinking Sonic and Tails are villains after the Chaos Emeralds, knowing that Sonic will not be far behind to finish his old nemesis once and for all. In the Japanese manual, Dr. Eggman states that he is a noble scientist who seeks to use his scientific knowledge to better the world with the use of his space station, the Death Egg. He claims that Sonic stole the seven Chaos Emeralds from the land and used them to destroy his scientific achievements for his own ends. However, Robotnik was truly planning on deceiving Knuckles once he served his usefulness and take off with the Chaos Emeralds once the Death Egg was repaired. Knuckles believes in Robotnik's deception and steals the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic when he first arrives, placing them in strategic locations to be given to Robotnik later, and hinders the hedgehog throughout his journey. Robotnik, in the meantime, constructs fortresses and strongholds throughout the island and builds up his army again with the use of the island's animals. When Sonic and Tails arrive on the island, Robotnik launches a full scale assault that destroys a large portion of the island's jungles and begins his battles with Sonic anew. Through several more battles, Robotnik is again defeated again when Sonic and Tails rush to the Launch Base Zone and prevents the Death Egg from relaunching. When the chase finally takes Robotnik to Hidden Palace, he confirms the presence of the massive and powerful Master Emerald - which Knuckles protects with his life. He steals it during a scuffle with Knuckles, and uses it to get the Death Egg into space once again. With help from the newly-allied Knuckles, Sonic and Tails are able to chase the madman into space. During their climatic battle, the Death Egg is completely crumbled. Robotnik makes one last chance to escape with the Master Emerald, but Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic with the Super Emeralds (Master Emerald-powered Chaos Emeralds), and his ambition is thwarted once again. The Master Emerald is returned to Knuckles, and the Floating Island regains its namesake. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Dr. Eggman appeared in the episodic Sonic the Hedgehog 4, having survived the loss of the Master Emerald. In Episode I, he merely captured forest animals to power his Badniks and redesigned selected inventions to be trickier than ever for Sonic to handle. His master plan comes together a few months later in Episode II - he resurrected Metal Sonic, who was defeated during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD and once again set his eyes on the mystical Little Planet as it makes its annual return to Earth. Sonic hears that Eggman is back, and reunites with Tails to stop him together. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic searches for the heroes and sees them fly away in the Tornado and follows them using Tails' rocket. Towards the end of the game, Sonic and Tails find that the Little Planet has sustained in a remarkable sphere known as the Death Egg mk.II Zone. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails once again beat Metal Sonic at his own game, and the heart of the base was destroyed, deactivating the space station as it harmlessly floats in space. Sonic Adventure After these devastating defeats at Sonic's hands, Eggman's power was diminished a great deal, his forces were largely destroyed, and the villain was no closer to achieving his goal of world domination. Desperate to find alternative means to resume his plans and dominate everything, Dr. Eggman, at some time prior to the events of Sonic Adventure, had set up shop in the Mystic Ruins. It was here that he discovered the ancient ruined temple left behind by the echidna race and the stone tablets describing the ancient 'God of Destruction', a being known to the echidnas as Chaos. After studying the tablets, Dr. Eggman learned that Chaos still existed within the Master Emerald, located on Angel Island; the doctor had found the perfect means to conquer the world that didn't rely solely on his machinery. He took his new airborne battleship, the Egg Carrier, to the island in hopes of releasing Chaos from his prison. A swift long-range attack from the Carrier shattered the Master Emerald to pieces and thus released the liquid creature, as well as the spirit of Tikal, a member of the echidnas (though Eggman was apparently unaware of her existence). Having released Chaos, Eggman expected the creature to aid him in his goal of world domination. In order to strengthen the creature, Eggman immediately began seeking the Chaos Emeralds which he would allow Chaos to consume, thereby becoming more powerful. The first Chaos Emerald was taken from Tails, who had accidentally found it while testing a new plane. The second Emerald Eggman stole from Sonic (who had won it in Casinopolis) by ambushing him outside the casino in Station Square. Eggman continued to observe the activities of Sonic and Tails who were frantically trying to gather the Emeralds to prevent him from empowering Chaos, and also managed to fool Knuckles (again) into thinking that they were trying to interfere with his mission to collect the Master Emerald shards (Knuckles initially mistook Robotnik's Chaos Emerald for a Master Emerald shard, which Eggman promptly used to his advantage). Sonic and Knuckles ran into each other in the Mystic Ruins where Knuckles - believing Sonic to be carrying Master Emerald pieces - attacked Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Tails dropped the Chaos Emeralds they had collected after colliding with Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman was there waiting for them. He took both Emeralds and fed them to Chaos, who transformed into his fourth phase. The doctor obtained two more Chaos Emeralds by sending his E-100 robots to hunt down Froggy who had swallowed an Emerald (and also Chaos's tail) and by capturing Amy Rose and her little Flicky friend (which kept a Chaos Emerald inside its locket). With six of the gems in his possession and all his minions assembled on the Egg Carrier, Eggman nearly raised Chaos to perfect level. However, due to the efforts of Sonic, Knuckles and Big the Cat (and to his own bungling by using freezing weapons) Eggman lost the Emeralds when Chaos was apparently destroyed, still no match for Sonic despite having six Emeralds powering him. The Egg Carrier was heavily damaged by the fighting and crashed just off the coast of Station Square. Having lost his ship and Chaos, Dr. Eggman resorted to launching a nuclear missile in order to destroy Station Square. The missile failed to detonate on impact, and was disarmed completely by Tails. In anger, Eggman attacked Tails in his Egg Walker machine. Tails managed to defeat him, however, and the doctor retreated to his Final Egg base in the Mystic Ruins where he would regroup and begin concocting new ways to destroy Station Square. As he returned to his base, Eggman was pursued by Sonic (who had landed in the jungle after attacking Eggman as he fled the falling Egg Carrier). Eggman engaged in one final showdown with Sonic in his base, using his newest mecha - the Egg Viper. This failed to defeat Sonic also and was destroyed, and Eggman's base was leveled. Retreating through the jungle, Eggman discovered Chaos had survived his battle on the Egg Carrier. Chaos had gone rogue and attacked Eggman, who fled toward Angel Island to seek help from Knuckles. Chaos followed him there and found six of the Chaos Emeralds (Knuckles had retrieved them after beating Chaos on the Egg Carrier), taking them all and knocking out both Knuckles and Eggman. Sonic and Tails arrived shortly after to investigate why Angel Island had not yet ascended back into the sky, and found Knuckles and the doctor unconscious. When he recovered, Eggman vowed to take revenge on Chaos and set off back to his ruined base, where a back-up Egg Carrier was docked. When Chaos became Perfect Chaos after consuming the last Emerald, the monster traveled to Station Square and flooded the city, leaving it in ruins. Eggman attacked Chaos in the Egg Carrier 2 but the attack had no effect, and with one blast, Perfect Chaos managed to destroy Eggman's ship. The doctor was sent hurtling off into the clouds screaming, only turning up again just in time to witness Sonic's victory against Chaos, granting him silent acknowledgment before flying away in his Egg Mobile. Sonic Adventure 2 In Sonic Adventure 2, Dr. Eggman discovered the existence of Project Shadow by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten diary of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. In the diary, the professor spoke of a classified military research project that was shut down because the United Federation government feared its misuse. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, Eager to see just what his childhood hero had produced, Eggman found that the weapon was stored away on Prison Island, a military compound controlled by G.U.N. He was unaware that he was drawn into an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Dr. Eggman attacked Prison Island and broke into the underground base with his new Eggwalker. Happening upon the cryogenic vault where Prof. Gerald's weapon was sealed, Eggman used his grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's late cousin, then inserted a Chaos Emerald into the control console (where he got the Emerald is unknown). The vault opened, releasing the ultimate life-form: Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman mistook Shadow for Sonic at first glance, but Shadow, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Eggman one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas, which Shadow quickly engaged and easily destroyed. Shadow then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and that he would be waiting aboard the Space Colony ARK. Eggman headed back to his pyramid base and encountered Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna along the way, who were fighting over the Master Emerald. Eggman attempted to steal it, but Knuckles shattered it to pieces to prevent its theft. Not really needing the Master Emerald at that time, Eggman returned to his base and caught up on the news. A newsflash announcing the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Central City's federal reserve bank caught the doctor's attention, and although the media and public had identified the suspect as Sonic, Eggman knew it could only be Shadow. Using his base's space transporter, Dr. Eggman beamed himself to the Space Colony ARK to meet with Shadow. There, Shadow revealed the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying a planet or piercing a star. The cannon required the seven Chaos Emeralds to meet its immense power demands, and two had already been installed. Rouge the Bat - who had boarded the ARK by sneaking into Eggman's pyramid and accessing his transporter - had provided a third emerald for the Eclipse Cannon. Although Eggman was suspicious of her motives, she had provided another emerald and was offering to help him obtain the others. Eggman agreed to let Rouge join him and Shadow in their hunt. Three more Chaos Emeralds were discovered on Prison Island, locked away in G.U.N.'s high-security vault. Dr. Eggman organized a strategy that would allow him and his cohorts to obtain them. His part in the plan was to divert G.U.N.'s forces so that Rouge could enter the vaults unnoticed and Shadow could plant high explosives in the armory. When the trio made their move, they were interrupted by the untimely arrival of Amy Rose, who had mistaken Shadow for Sonic. Eggman moved in to try and deal with Amy but was stopped by Tails and his new Cyclone walker. Running on a strict timetable, Eggman let Tails and Amy leave alive and made his escape. The mission was a success despite certain delays and the group succeeded in stealing the Chaos Emeralds and destroying the G.U.N. base. With six Chaos Emeralds now powering the Eclipse Cannon, Dr. Eggman announced to the world that the Eggman Empire would arise and dominate the Earth. To prove his power, Eggman pointed the Eclipse Cannon at the moon and fired, blowing it in half. Eggman then delivered his ultimatum to the President of the United Federation: the UF had 24 hours to surrender or Eggman would destroy the entire country. While delivering his ultimatum, Sonic intervened and discovered where Eggman was hiding. When Sonic and his friends attacked Dr. Eggman's pyramid, the doctor unleashed his mighty Egg Golem robot to destroy Sonic. A battle ensued and Sonic damaged a restraining mechanism on the giant's head, causing it to malfunction and attack Eggman. Eggman was forced to defend himself and destroy the Egg Golem, giving Sonic's gang the time they needed to hijack the doctor's space shuttle. Eggman later returned to the ARK after detecting two Chaos Emerald signatures, believing that Sonic must have a decoy as well as the real one. When he returned to the colony, Eggman took Amy hostage and held her at gunpoint, demanding that Sonic and Tails meet him in the ARK's main laboratory. When they arrived, Eggman ordered Sonic to place the Chaos Emerald in the center of the room. Believing it to be the fake emerald (a belief that was also unwittingly confirmed by Tails when asking him how he deduced it), Eggman then sprung his trap and sealed Sonic inside a containment capsule. The capsule was ejected into space where it exploded, seemingly killing Sonic instantly. With his arch-rival out of the way, Eggman turned his attention to Tails and the two battled each other in their walkers. Eggman somehow managed to come out of the fight with the real Chaos Emerald and installed it into the Eclipse Cannon, although he later reported to Shadow that someone (Sonic) was making his way to the Eclipse cannon. As he laughed in triumph, danger signs appeared on every monitor on the colony, followed by an image of the late Gerald Robotnik. A message left behind by the professor stated that the world had sentenced him to death, and that he would have his revenge by destroying the Earth. A program within the colony's main computer had been activated which would destabilize the ARK's orbit and send it crashing into the planet, wiping out all life. Eggman convened with the heroes (and was visibly annoyed to see that Sonic was still alive) and showed them Gerald's diary. He then informed them that the Eclipse Cannon's core had overloaded with Chaos energy and the collision would obliterate the entire planet. The doctor was the one who suggested that they all work together to try and neutralize the Chaos Emeralds and stop the ARK's collision. Of course, this was no doubt due to the fact that Eggman couldn't take over the world if there's no world. With Eggman monitoring the ARK's layout and guiding the others down their respective paths, he, Sonic and the others managed to stop the ARK and save the world from certain doom. Sonic Heroes In Sonic Heroes, Dr. Eggman constructs a massive fleet of battleships called the Egg Fleet, and at the heart of this fleet is a flagship even larger than the Egg Carrier. He planned to use this fleet to conquer the world in 3 days, but was locked away in his own flagship by Metal Sonic, who impersonated him and took command of his fleet. Dr. Eggman then enlisted the assistance of Team Chaotix in order to break free, communicating to them by walkie-talkie, giving them their objective for the respective level. However, he once nearly gave away his true identity when Vector, in reference to Metal Sonic disguised as Dr. Eggman, referred to him as a "mustachioed moron." By the time he was freed, Metal Sonic had transformed into Metal Madness. Dr. Eggman assessed that they would need the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to defeat him (which Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix coincidentally had possession of). After Metal Sonic was defeated, Dr. Eggman tried to sneak away from the Chaotix without paying and was seen being chased by them. It is unknown if they got their money or not. Shadow the Hedgehog During Black Doom's invasion of Earth, Eggman initially observed the fighting taking place between the aliens and G.U.N. Realising that the conflict would surely result in total destruction and thus leave nothing left for Eggman to conquer, the doctor mobilized his army and launched his fleet to destroy the Black Arms. Eggman found himself under attack from all sides; G.U.N., the Black Arms and Sonic and his friends were all interfering with his operations amongst fighting each other as well. Eggman saw a potential trump card in Shadow and hoped to manipulate the amnesiac hedgehog into assisting him. Ultimately, the doctor's plan failed, and he was forced to confront Shadow himself. He attempted to further confuse Shadow by telling him that he had no past and that he was one of the doctor's new line of combat androids built in the original Shadow's image. He later attempted to convince Shadow not to supply the Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom, alongside Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, Tails, and Amy, although he ultimately failed, and was left to be consumed by the Death Leeches after inhaling specialized gasses that were emitted by the Black Comet when it was warped to Earth, although he and the others later escaped as Shadow confronted Black Doom's true form Devil Doom. He also heard Gerald's final message to Shadow regarding the imminent invasion of the Black Arms fifty years later, and deduced that his grandfather's plan involved the Eclipse Cannon. It was only after Shadow had learned the truth about his past from Black Doom that Eggman admitted that he was lying; he had, in fact, recovered Shadow after Sonic Adventure 2 and had kept him alive as a test subject. In the end, Eggman was chased by an irritated Knuckles, who thinks that he's going to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald again. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Doctor Eggman appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) as the main antagonist of Sonic's story, a minor villain in Shadow's story, and a major villain in Silver's story. Here, Eggman has been redesigned with a more realistic appearance. The comical side of his personality is also subdued a bit to bring out his more villainous side. In this game, Eggman invades Soleanna and attempts to kidnap Princess Elise during the Festival of the Sun's opening ceremony in order to release the Flames of Disaster (aka Iblis), since Iblis was sealed away inside Elise's soul. He intends to use the Flames of Disaster in order to rule over time. During Sonic's story he repeatedly captures Elise, only to have her rescued by Sonic. At the end of Sonic's story, when the Egg Carrier is beginning to crash, he battles Sonic in the Egg Wyvern. Sonic defeats Eggman, causing him to go flying off into the sky as the ship crashes. In Shadow's story, Eggman serves both as a villain and an ally. Before the events of the game, he had somehow gotten a hold of the Scepter of Darkness which contained Mephiles the Dark. Rouge the Bat had stolen it from him and Shadow was sent to rescue her. Eggman followed them to Kingdom Valley, demanding them to return the scepter, which ended in a struggle that caused the scepter to shatter. Eggman was forced to retreat, although most of his robots, due to electromagnetic pulses from the remains of the scepter, were unable to escape despite his ordering for them to retreat, and were eventually knocked down by Mephiles' spirit shortly before the latter possessed Shadow's shadow. He later appears when Shadow breaks into his personal train in order to learn the truth of the Solaris Project. Eggman makes a deal with Shadow that he will tell him about the project if he captures Mephiles and brings him to him. Though he only physically appeared twice in Silver's story, Eggman was a key villain as his actions, as suspected by Silver, would've have ultimately unleash Iblis, thus turing the world and its future into an apocalyptic state. Ironically, both times he appeared had him abducting Elise and escaping before Silver ended up killing Sonic, thus ensuring that Iblis did not end up released via Elisa shedding tears. Eggman does not appear again until the final story, where he and the rest of Sonic's friends (and Elise) have been sucked into the space rift that was created during the birth of Solaris, and states that Solaris can't be defeated since it exists in the past, present and future. Upon discovering that Sonic could be brought back to life with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he aids the others by locating the Emeralds using a radar inside his glasses. Sonic Unleashed Eggman is the main antagonist in Sonic Unleashed. Eggman uses the power of Super Sonic to break the planet into pieces and awaken Dark Gaia and use its power to create Eggmanland. He also accidentally turns Sonic into a werehog by awakening Dark Gaia too early, but he quickly sent him falling down to the Earth with the drained Chaos Emeralds. This proved to be a fatal mistake when Sonic survived and restored the Emeralds' power to bring the pieces of the planet back together and beat his Egg Beetle, Egg Devil Ray and the Egg Lancer. However, the doctor managed to gather Dark Gaia's power before Sonic brought every piece of the world back together, and used it to power the Egg Dragoon and attack Sonic. Even when powered by Dark Gaia, Sonic proved victorious and defeated Eggman. However, Dark Gaia then formed in front of them, and Eggman ordered it to attack Sonic. However, in a similar fashion to Chaos, Dark Gaia sent Dr. Eggman flying before fighting Sonic and Gaia Colossus. Sonic Unleashed marks the first time that Dr. Eggman actually realized Eggmanland, but later got destroyed by Sonic. Eggman himself survived Dark Gaia's attack and chased his sneering robot assistant Orbot into the sunrise. Sonic Colors Dr. Eggman appears once again as the main villain of Sonic Colors. In the game he creates Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, which is an amusement park that has five planets chained together to the main park. He had announced that he made the park for people to enjoy and to show a remorse of his past deeds. Sonic, however, doesn't believe this, and goes to the amusement park. Sonic is right, Dr. Eggman is up to an evil scheme. He is capturing Wisps so that he can take their Hyper-go-on energy, and turn it into negative energy that powers a Mind Control Ray in order to take over the universe. Eggman pretends that he has he has turned over a new leaf, but that couldn't fool Sonic one bit. He send out many robots to destroy Sonic, but in the end they just get trashed by the hedgehog. He has used 5 generators to link all planets together; however, that was the only thing Sonic knew, so he thought that releasing all of the chained planets would end Eggman's scheme. When Eggman tries to fire the cannon, the energy backfires due to Rotatatron's robotic arm, which was stuck inside cannon. Eggman challenged Sonic to beat him as he was using the negative hyper-go-on energy to power a giant robot called the Nega-Wisp Armor. Sonic manages to beat him and Eggman ends up getting sucked into the black hole created when the negative energy backfired. After the credits, Eggman had survived the black hole and is seen helplessly stranded in space with Orbot and Cubot, Cubot was celebrating that he got his voice back and kept on talking. Eggman wished for a moment of silence, but Cubot would not stop talking. Sonic Generations In a surprise twist, Dr. Eggman of the present, named Modern Eggman, and his past self Classic Eggman are the main antagonists in Sonic Generations. After the events of Sonic Colors, Eggman found a strange creation in space that could erase time and space, and decided to use it to erase his past defeats. He left Orbot and Cubot stranded in space and went with the creation to travel in time. However, he needed another genius to control this creation and, during the game's story, he rescue his past self after the Death Egg battle. Later, Modern Eggman tried to destroy Sonic himself using a new Egg Dragoon prototype in the Sonic Unleashed timeline, but he failed and got away using the creation. At the beginning of the game, this creation, named Time Eater, travels to Green Hill, causing a white fade while Classic Sonic looks on in wonder. Then Time Eater travels to the present to ruin Modern Sonic's birthday party by kidnapping all of Sonic's friends and sending them to different time holes to bait his traps. Sonic could not stop him and finds himself in the White Space Near the end of the game, both Sonics and both Tails find out about the Time Eater's true origin when the doctors reveal themselves and their plan, intending to dispose Sonic from time (although Classic Eggman ended up disturbed that he might become crazy when witnessing Modern Eggman breaking down into hysterical laughter). Early in the battle both Sonics are unable to stop the doctors' creation, but after transforming into Super Sonics and enduring the intense battle, both doctors are defeated once again and all the characters return to their world and time. After the end credits it is shown that both Eggman got stuck in white limbo and are unable to get out. After arguing whether or not they would ever win, Classic Eggman thought that maybe he would instead pursue his "teaching degree" after these events, to which Modern Eggman agreed as he enjoyed telling people what to do. It's unknown how did Modern Eggman to escape from the white space and whatever happened to Classic Eggman after the events of the game. Sonic Lost World Dr. Eggman appears in Sonic Lost World first as the main antagonist, then as a deuteragonist and finally winds up reclaiming his role as main antagonist. Eggman is first seen carrying an animal capsule while being pursued Sonic and Tails on their Tornado. After distracting the brotherly duo by cruelly dropping the capsule, Eggman shoots down the Tornado with a ray gun. By the time Sonic and Tails confront Eggman again, they discover that he, at some point, had discovered a group of six menacing Zeti known as the Deadly Six, and that he had decided to use them in an attempt to rule the world. Unfortunately for the doctor, Sonic knocks away the Cacophonic Conch that Eggman was using to control the villains while at Desert Ruins; as a result, the Deadly Six rise up against their master, taking control of his badniks in the process and decide to destroy the world themselves with the Extractor, a device Eggman had built for the purpose of absorbing the planet's energy so as to put it towards his plans for world domination. After the attack, Eggman blames Sonic for the betrayal of the Deadly Six, but soon decides to join forces with Sonic, who reluctantly agreed to since the world was in danger. During the time that Eggman was allied with Sonic, he frequently got into arguments with Tails, who - in contrast to his demeanor towards the doctor in Sonic Colors - does not trust him. In spite of this, Eggman winds up saving Tails' life at one point when Cubot - then fused with one of the Deadly Six's badniks - attacked him. When Sonic, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot arrive at Lava Mountain, Zomom and Zazz start attacking them with large rocks, destroying the bridge the heroes were on and seemingly forcing Eggman to sacrifice his life to save his arch-enemisis. However, after Sonic defeats the Deadly Six, Eggman reveals that he had survived his fall by utilizing a jetpack and had spent the time that Sonic was fighting the Deadly Six to build a mech powered by the energy the Extractor had absorbed. Even with his mech's enormous powers, however, Eggman is soundly defeated by Sonic while Tails manages to restore the planet's energy. Eggman tries to flee using the jetpack he had used earlier, but Sonic had removed one of its exhaust pipes while Eggman was unconscious, sending the doctor plummeting back to Earth. The ending scene of the game reveals that Eggman survived his fall but got stuck in a patch of soft dirt: Orbot and Cubot - now fused into one body - manage to rescue the doctor, but not before a rabbit eats half of his moustache: the duo mention this by mistake and soon flee from a very angry Eggman. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, racous, pompous, cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. Eggman seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as in the opening sequence of Sonic's story in the 2006 video game when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic and overlooking Dark Gaia's immature release in Sonic Unleashed. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when Orbot begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert. Eggman is also very arrogant and narcissistic to himself; possessing a psychotic belief of self entitlement of controlling the world and beyond and constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego. His main plans is to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he does not care where to start it -- in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth and even beyond. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake - though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demontstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. While this seems contradictory towards Eggman's previous exploits of joining forces with other creatures bent on destruction, it seems that he still wishes to paint his grandfather in a positive light as he was his hero in his childhood. This more humane side to the doctor is shown in full force at the end of Sonic Adventure 2, where he has an honest and genuine conversation with Tails about how much he adored his grandfather, questioning the actions of his fallen idol and wondering if he intended to destroy him as well. Additionally, in Sonic Lost World, he unhesitatingly jumped in to save Tails from being attacked by a Crabmeat-controlled Cubot, and when questioned by Sonic over having rescued one of his worst enemies, Eggman admits that he's "a complicated guy." Despite this, Eggman seems to have no problem in committing senseless killing and destruction as long as he is the one in control of the forces doing so. It would seem that the doctor is so bent on authority, that he refuses to let other forces destroy his planet unless they are under his complete control. This is shown when Chaos betrays Eggman and floods all of Station Square, an action that Eggman had planned Chaos to do from the very beginning regardless of the beast's betrayal against him, but refused to allow his rampage to continue as Chaos was no longer under his control. Additionally, in Sonic Adventure, he launched a missile deep into the heart of a heavily populated Station Square to utterly destroy it, even if that meant killing himself, as a twisted form of revenge and victory over Sonic after his plans to use Chaos to dominate the planet failed. In Sonic Adventure 2, his desire for destruction appears at its height as he laughs insanely at the Eclipse Cannon's impending firing at the planet, which would have had devastating effects to billions of lives, until his grandfather's true operations were activated. He also admits that had he had the chance to use the space colony ARK to collide with Earth, he would've done so a long time ago, showing admiration towards his grandfather's mad projects, and only decides to prevent them from coming to fruition in order to save his own life as escape was impossible with the colony on its collision course. Powers and Abilities Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Egg Mobile with skills rivaled only by Eggman Nega and Tails. Eggman has considerable physical strength as seen in Sonic Lost World where he was able to shatter a large wall of ice with his bare hands, and in Sonic Riders, Eggman is classified as a Power Type, further implying a high level of strength for Eggman. As seen in some games' endings he is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; this is seen in many of the 16-bit era games, where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. This trait of agility is carried on in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Sega Superstars Tennis. In one cutscene of Sonic Lost World, Eggman is seen to be running at the same speed as Sonic. Although it has been proven, it is unknown if he can consistently outrun Sonic, since he is almost always in his Egg Mobile. Gallery Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sega Genesis Debut Category:All Characters